etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Goldleaf Bancshares
'''Goldleaf Bancshares & Co. '''is an American multinational banking and financial services holding company headquartered in Los Angeles. It is the 3rd largest bank in the United States, with total assets of $503.6 billion, and is the 8th largest bank and financial provider in the world. The hedge fund unit of Goldleaf Bancshares is the second largest hedge fund in the United States. The Goldleaf Bancshares brand, historically known as Goldleaf, is used by the investment banking, asset management, private banking, private wealth management, and treasury & securities services division. Fiduciary activity within private banking and private wealth management is done under the aegis of Goldleaf Banks, N.A.—the actual trustee. The Goldleaf brand is used for credit card services in the United States and Canada, the bank's retail banking activities in the United States, and commercial banking. Both the retail and commercial bank and the bank's corporate headquarters are located in Los Angeles, California. As of 2016, Goldleaf Bancshares & Co. is one of the Big Four banks of the United States. History Goldleaf Bancshares & Co. was founded in 2002 by Tyler Sherman and Diane Rhodes, in Los Angeles, California. First opening up as a local bank in the south of Los Angeles, it quickly grew to thirteen locations throughout California within two years. In 2005, they opened up three locations in New York City, four locations in Miami, and two branches within every state of the United States. In 2014, Goldleaf became one of the Big Four banks in America, and one of the largest banks in the world. Structure Goldleaf Bancshares & Co. owns five bank subsidiaries: Goldleaf Banks, National Goldleaf Bank USA, Custodial Trust Company, Goldleaf International Bank, and Bancshares Hedge fund. For management reporting purposes, Goldleaf Bancshares activities are organized into a corporate/private equity segment and four business segments; consumer and community banking, corporate and investment bank, commercial banking, and asset management. The investment banking division at Goldleaf is divided by teams: industry, M&A and capital markets. Industry teams include consumer and retail, healthcare, diversified industries and transportation, natural resources, financial institutions, metals and mining, real estate and technology, media and telecommunications. Corporate strucuture The company consist of a 11 member board of directors and a 9 member executive council. These are the current members of the executive council: Tyler Sherman – Chairman & Chief Executive Officer. Diane Rhodes – Group President & Chief Operating Officer. Ned Stanulov – Group Senior Vice President & Chief Investment Officer. Malcom Hicks – Group Senior Vice President & Chief Financial Officer. Joshua Austin – President, Goldleaf Banks. David Frazier – President, National Goldleaf Bank USA. Tanya Patrick – President, Custodial Trust Company. Brenda Larson – President, Goldleaf International Banking System. Gail Perkins – President, Bancshares Hedge Fund. Sports marketing Since 2015, Goldleaf has been the principal sponsor of the college football Florida Citrus Bowl, which has been called the Goldleaf Bowl since 2015. It sponsors a mascot challenge every year, announcing the winner on the day of the Goldleaf Bowl. Goldleaf Bancshares & Co. is one of the top three sponsors of the NCAA, paying an estimated $35 million annually in exchange for advertising and access to consumer data. Goldleaf Banchshares also sponsored the EFL Cup, an English Soccer Competition, from 2014 to 2016. The company sponsored Sheffield United F.C. from 2006 to 2008. Lobbying Goldleaf Bancshares & Co. PAC and its employees contributed $5.6 million to federal campaigns in 2014 and financed its lobbying team with $4.7 million in the first three quarters of 2014. Goldleaf's giving has been focused on Democratic candidates, with 62 percent of its donations going to DNC recipients in 2014. Still, 78 House Republican's received campaign cash from JPMorgan's PAC in the 2014 cycle at an average of $5,200 and a total of 38 of the Democrats who voted for the 2015 spending bill took money from JPMorgan's PAC in 2014. JP Morgan Chase's PAC made maximum donations to the Democratic Congressional Campaign Committee and the leadership PACs of Steny Hoyer and Jim Himes in 2014.